


Untitled gay

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (getting over) fear of the dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Vampires have existed for nearly as long as humans. And now, human society has made room for vampires to join them.





	Untitled gay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spook

The dressing room was an organized mess as all the girls got ready. Virgil wove between them with ease, heading towards a newer actress with a makeup brush in one hand.

"Let me finish your face."

The girl in question jumped, glaring at him from the side. "I got it, go away."

"No you don't," he softly hissed, putting his hand on her shoulder to pull her aside. "If you keep going this slow you won't be ready in time."

"Don't touch me! What are you doing in here anyways? Shouldn't you-"

Virgil had had enough bullshit for tonight and they hadn't even opened doors yet. "_I'm gay, honey! Let me do your makeup._"

The girl had been taken aback enough that she didn't complain anymore as the techie helped finish and set her makeup.

"Costume, now." Without another word the man's eyes darted around the dressing room. Most of the girls were already finding their way to the green room.

Talyn was helping another one of the new actresses and all of the other girls were having no troubles, so he leaned against the wall with a sigh.

No amount of tech experience would ever stifle the anxiety he got first night of a show. Hell, nights of show in general. But he was there for a reason.

Talyn caught his eyes and gave him a subtle nod. He saluted them in thanks and left the dressing room.

Surprisingly, Roman was waiting in the hallway, standing as out of the way as he could. He was already in costume, looking as beautiful as ever.

"You didn't have to wait out here y'know."

"I know. But I did."

Virgil rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dorky smile. He wanted to kiss the man so badly, but that would have to wait.

"This is going to be a good show. I just know it!" Roman said with a smile.

"Isn't it always?"

"Well, yes, but still! I heard the house is gonna be packed tonight."

"Of course. With the great Roman Princeton as the male lead, why wouldn't it be?"

The man laughed, squeezing Virgil's hand. "You flatter me as ever. But I should probably head back to the green room."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Virgil kissed his fingers and pat Roman's sleeve with them and Roman blew a kiss, and they parted ways.

The stage manager wasn't far off.

"The girls are almost done, Talyn's finishing them off."

"Alright," The SM said with a small nod. "Are you good?"

Virgil gave a silent nod before heading to the green room.

Not many people in the company knew that three of it's members were vampires.

Even fewer knew that a few bloodbags were secured in a special fridge in the director's office.

It was only because of Virgil that they were there. When he struggles to control his anxiety, drinking blood is usually enough to help him calm down again. Which is bad wording, of course, which may be why vampires tend to be misunderstood.

The higher-ups made the executive decision of the fridge for the safety of _all_ of it's members, and to make sure an emergency doesn't happen.

Like it almost did.

* * *

"How old are you?"

The question had caught him off guard. He never had figured out how to respond.

"In... what years?" Virgil had asked, brows furrowing.

"Uh... vampire years, I guess?" Roman responded, looking just as confused.

Virgil had thought for almost certainly longer than acceptable.

"I don't know. I say... later twenties?"

"I mean, you look like you're in your mid-to-late twenties," Roman had said with a shrug. "Out of curiosity, what would that be in human years?"

"Some hundred years."

Way back when, Virgil had been born human. Unfortunately, it didn't last for long.

At the age of 12, he had been turned into a vampire and stolen away from home. He was raised in a vampire clan, constantly on the run from humanity. He had tried to reject the clan and it's traditions at first, rebelling in any way he could. But, alas, there was nothing he could do. Soon, they became his family.

He forgot his birthday and, to an extent, his age.

As humanity advanced, it became harder and harder for them to live. Soon they were forced into hiding. Eventually they had heard rumors of vampires living alongside humans, accepted. And yet, humans were humans. They doubted it was truly safe.

Suddenly, tragedy struck. A terrible accident had killed or injured many of the clan's elders, and the clan was in chaos. Some were suspicious, and believed that it had been done on purpose; someone within the clan was a traitor trying to destroy them. They started a witch hunt, suspecting many of the newer clan members. Many left, for they felt the clan had fallen.

Virgil had been terrified. His only family was falling apart.

Then the accusers suspected him. One recalled his rebellious actions when he had first been taken in, and questioned his loyalty. Hurt, betrayed, and angry, Virgil left before they could do anything to him.

And he cautiously looked towards the new society.

Roman was one of the first he met. Roman was also the first human to be kind to Virgil since he became a vampire. Virge had struggled with the culture shock, and Roman offered all the help he could. His friends had even helped; Patton taught Virgil human manners and common etiquette, Logan helped with basic education and the modern language structure (Virgil is extremely glad to this day that the clan's language was similar to English, it made the process a whole lot easier), and Remy helped him understand slang and technology.

Roman was there through everything. He even offered for Virgil to live with him for a bit until he could get his own place, which the vampire politely declined.

He regretted it.

Virgil knew, if he had been there 10 human years ago, Roman would still _be_ human.

* * *

Roman had invited Virgil to spend the night with him fairly soon after the two had become friends. The vampire, having nowhere else to go, obliged.

Roman leaned against the door frame, looking rather 'shook', as Remy would put it. "Ok, so, can you please inform me what all is real and made up?"

Virgil sighed. "We have a reflection," He replied, gesturing to the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah. I see that now."

He thought for a moment and realized he didn't know much about what humans thought vampires were.

"Can you turn into a bat?" Roman prompted.

"What? No."

"Does garlic hurt you?"

"There is a truth in that one. Garlic is a... ward, I think is the word, against us. It doesn't hurt unless eaten, but it would be hard to trick one into eating it. Smells very bad."

Roman hummed, trying to think of anything else. "Do you burn in sunlight?"

Virgil gave him a weird look and he winced.

"No."

"That was a stupid question, my bad. Are... vampires kinda nocturnal?"

Virgil's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you more active at night than in the daytime?"

"Oh. Usually, yes. But humans don't do that, so I guess I should try to follow along."

Roman had looked like he wanted to say something. He had said goodnight instead.

* * *

Virgil watched Roman twirl pasta noodles, staring thoughtfully at the dinner before him.

A smirk began to grow on his face. He found something especially cute with the look Ro got in his eyes when he was thinking about something. He watched in silence, eating and politely waiting for the actor to start talking.

"You know," he began. "I think it's kinda funny."

"I don't think noodles make very good jokes."

Roman snorted, rolling his eyes and taking a bite. "Not the noodles."

Virgil smiled, waiting for his boyfriend to continue.

"I used to love garlic."

Virgil's smile dropped.

"I'm a promising young actor. I could have a career on Broadway, in Hollywood maybe! A group of criminals targeted me. Wanted me to lose _everything._ And the most I lost was garlic."

Virgil kept quiet, but he knew better.

He knew what they really took from Roman.

Not all vampires were benevolent. That was fairly obvious.

On one night, 10 years ago, a small group of spiteful vampires broke into Roman's house and turned him. Two from the group were caught by the end of the week, but the gang was still functioning.

Virgil had known something was off when he first saw Roman after the turning.

The longer one spends as a vampire, the more 'abilities' they develop. Obviously, as Virgil had been around for a while, he had a couple.

His favorite was his sharper senses.

Roman had acted the same, but Virgil could see how he carried himself with tension. How he would jump ever so slightly if anyone brushed against him where he couldn't see them. The guarded look in his eyes. The borderline fear when Patton wrapped him in a hug from behind.

He wore a turtleneck, despite the fact that autumn's coolness was barely setting in. He smelled ever so faintly of vampire.

And just as Roman had been there for Virgil, he did his best to be there for Roman.

* * *

Roman was afraid of the dark. The first time Virgil had been to his house he had spotted the nightlight in the man's bedroom, but didn't think much of it at the time.

When he decided to live with his boyfriend later on, he found that the nightlight had been replaced by a small lamp. It wasn't very bright, but it lit the room much better than the nightlight. And very often it ended up shining in Virgil's eyes.

Virgil had a sneaking suspicion that the change had occurred shortly after Ro had been turned.

Roman always slept with the door in his sight, so Virgil frequently found himself facing his boyfriend's back.

Some nights it was hard for him to sleep because of the light.

So one night, when they went to bed, Virgil scooted a bit closer to Roman.

"Can you turn the lamp off?" He murmured.

"I... uh... Alright." Roman hesitantly turned it off. The nightlight remained on, as he had forgotten to turn it off.

"Face me."

Roman did so, turning his back to the door.

"Can you see my face?"

"Yeah."

Roman glanced back at the door so Virgil put a hand on his cheek, drawing the other's gaze back over.

"I want you to look at me. Don't worry about the door, it isn't going anywhere."

Roman forced a smile. "What do you mean?"

"You're scared."

"Of the door?"

"That something might come through it."

Roman fell silent.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you. You don't have to be scared." Virgil placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips, running his hand through the man's hair. "I'm always right beside you. If anyone dares to try to hurt you, they'll have hell to pay before they can even lay a finger on you."

Roman sighed, hugging Virgil close. "Thank you. I... hope you don't think any less of me for still being scared."

"Why would I?"

* * *

Roman loved to watch Virgil.

His movements were always full of delicate grace brought from his years as a vampire.

When the two cleaned house, sometimes Roman would stop and just watch his boyfriend clean. His hand movements were always quick and precise, and he rarely (if ever) moved wrong.

Some days when they had nothing better to do, Virgil would start dancing. Sometimes Roman would try to join in, but many times he just watched.

He would watch as Virgil would spin and sway, sometimes to a song and sometimes to nothing at all.

Sometimes he would go through the steps of his old clan's traditional dance.

"It's done at formal celebrations and some rituals, or even just at parties," Virgil had explained, "We have a group of 'professional' dancers. In most formal events, they do it and the public can't join in. Sometimes the public is allowed. When they are, a bunch of ladies wait around the dance floor and the men that want to dance have to take one of them to dance with."

"Can you teach me?"

"I... guess I can try? It's designed for a man and woman, it'll be a bit harder to change it for man and man."

"I can play whatever role you need me to."

It was hard for Roman to follow along, without music and without grace to match Virgil's. But he tried the best he could.

"The dance is symbolic for something," Virgil had told him, "I don't think I was ever told what. An important part of it is that the partners should make as little contact as possible. Afterwards, if both partners stayed true, they usually allowed each other a kiss. Sometimes they did a little more."

Virgil still gave him a kiss afterwards, despite the fact he had messed up more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the work as unfinished because I'm not sure if I'll continue or not. I have a few more ideas for this universe but not many. If anyone has anything they'd like to see/know in this universe, drop a comment. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://i-live-in-a-trash-can.tumblr.com/)


End file.
